tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Outta Here!
Infirmary - The Pit - Shattered Glass Universe The base infirmary is a spacious room, with high ceilings, blue tile floors, and plenty of room in which to walk around. The place is brightly lit by row upon row of fluorescent lighting. There are about six beds ready for use, with fourteen more that can be readied if necessary. Each bedside is surrounded by state-of-the-art medical equipment, in addition to the more standard medbay fare like trays of supplies and such. Beyond the recovery ward are a pair of double doors leading into the surgical ward itself, which includes six separate operating tables and the best surgical equipment the US government can provide. A smaller room to the side is set up as a biocontainment ward, including an armored window through which doctors can monitor the patients inside. While not a place to set someone's mind and soul at ease... it's a place to spend time healing... to watch the large, industrial-grade 12-hour clock on the wall, and consider the virtues of being more careful. Ebony steps into the Infirmary, and moves directly to the drug lockup. She pulls out a Key, and slips it into the lock. She pulls out a bottle of pills, and three vials. She quickly swallows two pills, and moves to a desk, pulling out a syringe. Seems the Evil wench is going to mix drugs. She injects morphine into her arm, and lets out a soft sigh of contentment. Spike Witwicky is lying, shot up. He's floating in and out of consciousness. SG-Ebony glances over at Spike, and frowns, "Why bring him in here? Let him bleed..." she murmers. Spike Witwicky lies back and gently rests his hands on his shoulders like a dead Egyptian soldier. He's pretty much ready to meet his maker. SG-Ebony cups a hand over the Earpiece in her ear, "Copy. Buster and Spike will be released... Shall I let them live?" Spike Witwicky falls deeper into slumber. He murmers in his sleep. "crack..." He smacks his dry lips as he's dozing. Ebony moves over to Spike, and kicks him, "Wake up." Spike Witwicky flinches and covers his eyes. "Oh fuck..." Ebony says softly, "Stand up... You get to leave this place." Spike Witwicky shakes his head and says weakly. "I'm not leavin' without Busser." Ebony nods slightly, "Him too.... Although, I could just kill you, instead." Spike Witwicky gets up and limps. "But you're not gonna kill me, right?" Ebony shrugs, "Depends..." Spike Witwicky looks at his blood crusted arm. "Depends on what?" Ebony chuckles softly, "On if you piss me off." Spike Witwicky hobbles outside the open door. He keeps looking at Ebony, expecting her to kill him. "Since we were unfairly imprisoned, do we get like a cash settlement or something?" Ebony laughs, loudly, "Or if you ask stupid questions like that..." Spike Witwicky hobbles outside. He scratches his head. "An' Carly?"" Ebony shrugs, "No orders to let her go." Spike Witwicky smirks and then heads out. "Wish it was a pleasure." Ebony chuckles, softly, "Oh, but it was... And it might be again. Don't be surprised if I look you up, later..." Spike Witwicky shakes his head. "Not if I can help it." Ebony smirks, Following Spike out... She'll knock him out, before he gets out. She has to drop him off in a town, with no way of knowing where the Pit is. Spike Witwicky hobbles out. Ebony says softly, "Spike?" Spike Witwicky looks over at Ebony and says weakly, "What?" Ebony walks to Spike, and asks, "One last kiss, for old time's sake?" Spike Witwicky frowns and says "You're not going to kick me in the junk, are you?" Ebony shakes her head, "Nope. I promise." Spike Witwicky licks his lips opens them for Ebony and actually gives her a fairly respectful kiss. No gross licking, no groping. Ebony returns the kiss, than breaks it. GAME: Ebony PASSES an AGILITY roll of High difficulty. Ebony slips behind Spike quickly, wrapping her left arm around his throat, not in a choke hold, but in a sleeper hold... >> Ebony succeeds with her generic combat roll on Spike Witwicky. << Spike Witwicky 's eyes widen and slowly black out. American Northwest - Shattered Glass Universe The Northwestern United States comprise the northwestern states up to the western Great Plains regions of the United States, and consistently include the states of Oregon and Washington, to which Idaho, Montana, Wyoming, Southeast Alaska, and parts of Northern California are sometimes added. Occasionally Northern Nevada, Northern Utah, Northern Colorado and Alaska are also included in the Northwest. News stories and weather reports for Alaskan cities are often included on the regional news network, Northwest Cable News. "The Northwest" is home to over 12 million citizens, and is sometimes referred to as the "the Pacific Northwest" (abbreviated PNW or PacNW). This term is often used to mean Oregon and Washington and sometimes Idaho, northwestern Montana and northern California. Internationally, however, this term includes parts of Canada - see Pacific Northwest. Like the Southwestern United States, the idea of what comprised the Northwest was pushed farther west over time. The original Northwest (usually termed the "Old Northwest") comprised the Northwest Territory and gradually pushed across the Midwest to its current definition. The current area can generally be understood to include the old Oregon Territory (created in 1848 - Oregon, Washington, Idaho and areas in Montana west of the Continental Divide). ;Contents: * Buster's House * Buster Witwicky (SG) In a scene from a twisted 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off' - Spike and Buster found a hospital, got patched up, but had to flee when cops were waiting to quetion both of them. Both were able to hail a taxi, which is now just pulling up three blocks away from Buster's house. Spike Witwicky says weakly in the Taxi, "Sir..can you please help me get my suitcase from the trunk. I can barely move my arm from surgery." The portly taxi driver nods. "Sure thing boys!" The fare reads $319.84. Spike looks at Buster with the plan, the taxi driver gets distracted, Buster knocks him out from behind. Buster Witwicky sighs, but goes along with it since a) they don't have a lot of options, and b) he's just happy to be alive. The portly man pulls the suitcase out. It's empty (because it was ripped off from a patient). The cab driver looks at Spike. "Woah, guy - you're in trouble if you can't lift THIS!" he says as he starts lighting a cigar. Spike Witwicky receives a radio transmission. Buster Witwicky says, "You're in trouble if you can't take this." GAME: Buster Witwicky PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Buster Witwicky PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. Buster Witwicky smashes the guy in the face when he turns in response to Buster's comment. GAME: Buster Witwicky PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. Buster Witwicky struggles to hoist the portly man into his own trunk. The cab driver crumples over. Spike wipes the prints off the suitcase and the inside of the cab. He takes some cash from the driver and starts to walk toward Buster's house, as if he's entitled to live there. Buster Witwicky slams the trunk closed, and hurries after Spike. Spike Witwicky starts to climb the steps into Buster's house. Buster Witwicky catches up with Spike, and demands, "Gimme my half." Spike Witwicky receives a radio transmission. Spike Witwicky gives Buster his half and looks at the eviction notice. He takes it off and tries to open the door. The landlord has put a special LOCK on the front. So Spike goes for the window and jimmies the window open. GAME: Spike Witwicky FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Spike says, "Gahdammit!" He tries to jostle the window open." Buster Witwicky watches Spike a moment. Buster Witwicky says, "What are you doin'?" Spike says, "tryin' to get in. The landlord locked the door, dummy."" Spike Witwicky tries to jimmy the window open again. GAME: Spike Witwicky PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Spike Witwicky gives a satisfied smirk and pulls one leg inside. Buster Witwicky says, "I can see that." Buster Witwicky says, "Thanks for openin' the window for me. Now get lost." Spike Witwicky laughs, "Oh, fuck no!" He looks at Buster. "I'm HOMELESS! You don't turn your back on your brother!" Spike Witwicky pulls his other leg into the house. "I'd do the same for you." GAME: Spike Witwicky PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Buster Witwicky waits by the door to see if Spike opens it from the inside. Spike Witwicky opens the door for Buster. The place is totally dark. And it's getting dark outside. It's cold from lack of heat. And the smell...well - that would be assuming Spike and Buster cooked with perishibles. The fridge stinks from having the power out, but with virtually nothing in there to spoil, it isn't overpowering. Spike says, "Home sweet fuckin' home."" Buster Witwicky steps inside. "Yeah. For me. Now get out." Buster Witwicky is calm, but resolute. Spike Witwicky shakes his head. "Nope, we're family." He stumbles to his mattress with no frame and crashes on it, giving out a pained groan. "Don't worry - I'll get some cash to get on my feet then you'll never see my ass again." Buster Witwicky says, "No, you can get your ass out now. I'm lucky to be alive, no thanks to you." Spike Witwicky gestures around. "Oh...sure! And YOU " He points to Buster "Who told me to rip off that piece of shit car...can..." He starts rattling off items from his hand "Get the cash to get the electricity back on" "Pay the landlord" "Get cable back" and "Get another set of wheels!" Buster Witwicky says, "No. No more, Spike. I'm not taking any more of your shit." Spike Witwicky looks around, then looks at Buster. "You know how much money you need? And you know despite my...shortcomings - I can raise enough cash to get this place back to normal in fuckin' days!" Buster Witwicky says, "Too bad. Fuck you. You ain't worth the shit you bring down on me with your fucking mouth, and your inability to learn from your fucking mistakes." Spike Witwicky lies down and says bluntly "You're pissed. Fuckin' sleep it off." Buster Witwicky says, "There's something wrong with you, man, and you ain't bringin' me down with you again. Get out. Go screw Carly again if she'll take you back." Spike Witwicky turns around and starts to snooze. Buster Witwicky tries to give Spike a swift kick to the kidneys >> Buster Witwicky strikes Spike Witwicky with Kick. << >> Spike is struck by Buster Witwicky's Kick for 121 damage. << Buster Witwicky says, "Get up, douchbag!" Spike Witwicky jumps up, yelling, favoring his back. "OW - Sonofabitch!" Buster Witwicky says, "I said get out, asshole." Spike Witwicky sneers with rage and lowers his shoulder and tries to tackle his brother. "I'm gonna gouge your eyes out and drink em'!" >> Spike Witwicky strikes Buster Witwicky with Bash. << Buster Witwicky catches Spike as he slams into him, and tries to twist to slam him into the wall. >> Buster Witwicky misses Spike Witwicky with Bash. << >> Spike evades Buster Witwicky's Bash attack. << Spike Witwicky frowns and moves to strike Buster with a punch. "You'll fuckin' respect me!" >> Spike Witwicky strikes Buster Witwicky with Punch. << Spike says, "Now SIT DOWN!"" Buster Witwicky rushes his brother, trying to slam him back. >> Buster Witwicky strikes Spike Witwicky with Slam. << >> Spike is struck by Buster Witwicky's Slam for 193 damage. << Spike Witwicky frowns, feeling the post surgical pain. "This is my house too!" he raises his foot back and thrusts it toward Buster's chest. >> Spike Witwicky strikes Buster Witwicky with Kick. << Buster Witwicky ughs as he's kicked backward away from his brother. Spike says, "No guards to bail you out! Now you just calm the fuck down!"" Buster Witwicky looks around, and grabs a stolen massager off an end table. "Fuck you! This is not your house!" He swings the electronic device at his brother's head. >> Buster Witwicky strikes Spike Witwicky with Smash. << >> Spike is struck by Buster Witwicky's Smash for 251 damage. << Technically, this isn't even Buster's house. A sickly *thud* hits Spike's head. He goes down, dizzy. He focues in on Buster and runs toward him, trying to tackle him and send him into the kitchen. >> Spike Witwicky strikes Buster Witwicky with Bash. << Buster Witwicky is bashed backwards into the kitchen. GAME: Buster Witwicky PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Spike roars in anger "You're dead!" Buster Witwicky keeps hold of the now-broken massager, however, and swings it at Spike's head again. >> Buster Witwicky strikes Spike Witwicky with Bash. << >> Spike is struck by Buster Witwicky's Bash for 165 damage. << Spike Witwicky goes backward. The impact opens a gash in Spike's face. Dizzy, barely standing, he grabs a chair and flings it at Buster. >> Spike Witwicky misses Buster Witwicky with Throw. << Spike Witwicky sees the chair swing over Buster's head Spike Witwicky stumbles over and tries to get another chair Buster Witwicky easily dodges the thrown chair, and kicks Spike to the ground, attempting to stomp on his wounded arm. >> Buster Witwicky strikes Spike Witwicky with Stomp. << >> Spike is struck by Buster Witwicky's Stomp for 420 damage. << Spike Witwicky is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Spike Witwicky screams out in pain, but the pain is so intense, he blacks out. As the sun quickly sets, the room darkens. Spike's sweat-covered body is lying in blood. Buster Witwicky picks up Spike's body, and carries it to the sliding back door of his house. Pulling open the door, he throws Spike's body outside into the cold, and slams the door shut. Spike Witwicky falls into the bushes that haven't been watered since Buster moved in. He tumbles into the bushes, more stuff to impale him and collapses onto the cold dirt. Leaving Buster alone in his house - sans elictricity, but a free man nontheless. The scourge of Spike..gone. Buster Witwicky throws himself onto his couch, glowering in the dark at nothing. Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP